


What Was Will Be

by TouchingOldMagic



Series: Ghostbusters 30 Day Challenge [21]
Category: Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters (Video Game), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchingOldMagic/pseuds/TouchingOldMagic
Summary: Day 21 of the Ghostbusters 30 Day ChallengePrompt: Favorite Iconic LineHe said he'd be back.
Series: Ghostbusters 30 Day Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What Was Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt knocked me for a loop. How do you choose just one favorite iconic line in a franchise known for iconic lines!? Well I narrowed it down to lines that I could work into a fanfic scene and chose from those. ...It was still a hard time LOL.

"'Death is but a door. Time is but a window. I'll be back.' You know, that sounds familiar."

"Famous last words of Vigo the Carpathian," Ray reminded Peter. The two men were standing in front of the Ghostbusters HQ in the early morning hours. Some inventive soul had took it upon themselves to paint the words in dripping white spray paint on their front doors at some point during the night.

Always smart enough to play it safe, upon arriving to open up in the morning Janine had called the guys rather than enter the building alone. Now the three of them were waiting on the sidewalk for Winston and Egon before anyone ventured inside. No one had equipment at home, so if there was any trouble the plan would have to be to grab their gear from their lockers on the fly.

"I dunno," Peter drawled, mocking a thoughtful expression, "if I was a sixteenth-century madman freed from my holding cell inside a fancy painting, I think I'd have a few things on top of my priority list to accomplish before I stooped to graffiti."

"Oh yeah. I doubt this is Vigo's work," Ray agreed. "His painting looked fine when I left last night. Hey, maybe this is a cult! Maybe he has followers!"

Janine shot Ray a look for his enthusiasm. "We've had that thing gathering dust in the corner for years. Why would they wait 'til now to send us some sort of message?"

Ray shrugged. "Lazy followers?"

Egon and Winston soon arrived, and the four men prepared for entry. There wasn't much strategy to put in place other than to go inside quickly and see what things looked like within. Janine stood behind them on the sidewalk and waited to follow them in.

Winston unlocked the front door, putting a hand on the handle, prepared to thrust it open. "You might wanna stay back, Pete, he seemed to hold a grudge against you for _some_ reason," he said with a flicker of amusement on his otherwise somber face.

"None of the great artists are recognized in their lifetimes," Peter replied with dignity.

The doors were pushed open. Rays of morning sunlight cast a pale column into the darkness. The looming shape of Ecto in front of them reared up like a hulking beast waiting to grab them from the shadows, but the interior of the building was quiet and still.

His senses peeled for the first hint of movement, Winston took point by moving inside and finding the light switch. In an instant the shadowy land of potential danger was transformed into just another morning at the office. The car, the lockers, the desk area. All seemed normal. Quickly the Ghostbusters converged on the back of the room. The loudest sound was Janine's heels on the floor.

The five of them stopped in front of the large painting that they kept propped up against the wall in the corner behind the receptionist area, each reassured that it looked exactly as it had yesterday and every day before that.

Ray let out a breath. "See? Nothing to worry about," he said with a grin.

The impressive figure of the tyrannical sorcerer, which had been silent for over a year, then began to laugh.


End file.
